


Sibling Bonding

by actlikesummer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer
Summary: Based on the two-second porch scene in 2x10.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292





	Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...I really need more Diego and Vanya content in my life. Season 3 better have some good scenes with them because when they lay their heads together? My heart exploded.
> 
> Also if you know of any good Diego and Vanya stories, please let me know!

Swallowing down the water Sissy had offered them, Diego stared out the window overlooking the farm. The bodies of all the dead or unconscious Commission assassins were still strewn about the vast field, and it made him feel at least a little bit better knowing they were, at least for a little while, on good terms with them now.

Looking down at the empty glass in his hand, his thoughts switched to Lila. He’d fallen for her way before he even knew he could, but of course, life had to ruin everything again. He wasn’t sure how he felt knowing there were more than just the seven of them out there, especially as he had slept with her. Did this make her his sister? She was gone before he could really find out, and his heart hurt more than he’d like to admit when thinking about it.

The thoughts made his head hurt slightly, so he pushed them away. As he moved his hair out of his face, a silhouette sitting on the front porch caught his attention.

Vanya.

He knew they’d all had a rough day, even a rough few years for some of them, but he felt guilty when he thought of everything she’d been through. Setting the glass on the counter, he slowly pushed the door open and walked onto the porch. She paused as he sat down next to her, but a moment later, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Looking down at her, he sighed and laid his head on top of hers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He could feel her body trembling.

“They’re not coming with us.”

Though he had figured that was the case, he still felt bad for her. She’d finally found people who actually loved her back in the way she deserved—even knowing Peabody was dead, he still wanted to make him suffer—and now she was losing them.

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. “Are you okay?”

She was silent, which wasn’t weird for her, but he unnerved him all the same. He let her sit quietly for a few minutes before trying again.

“Vanya.” His voice was firm, but concerned.

“No.” Her voice was small. “None of this is okay.”

“You’re right. It’s not.”

Lifting her head, Vanya’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

He was confused. “Why is that a surprise?”

“Because you hate me.” She reminded him.

That’s right—she remembered everything now. They’d all spent most of the last decade ignoring or hating each other, and now that they were all back together again, he regretted all of that lost time.

“I don’t.” He paused. “Not anymore.”

Her eyes softened, and she sent him a small smile that quickly turned into a wince.

His brow furrowed. “You okay?”

She shrugged. “Just some pain. It’s nothing.”

His eyes narrowed. “What kind of pain?”

She studied him for a minute. “Headache. Muscle aches.”

“You sick or something?” He questioned, just realizing how she looked slightly more pale than her usual pallor.

“I mean, I am sort of nauseous.” She shook her head. “I think it’s just the after-effects of the electroshock treatment I got from the FBI.”

Diego’s blood ran cold. He’d seen her come out of the interrogation room, asking if they were okay and telling them about Ben saving her before sacrificing himself. She hadn’t given them any details, and they hadn’t asked, though the hours since then had been filled with a lot of fighting and hiding from the feds.

“They tortured you?” His voice sounded more strained than he’d intended it to, but he didn’t care.

“It’s how I got my memories back.” She said, not wanting to touch that word. “They wanted answers I couldn’t give them.”

“No wonder your powers went crazy.” He was trying to stay aloof on the outside, but inside he was pissed.

They had tortured his sister, and all he’d been focused on was saving the president. He should have found her faster or protected her in the first place.

Looking down, Vanya played with the edge of her sleeve. “Yeah…I’m just glad I didn’t cause the apocalypse again.” She smiled sadly. “I don’t know; maybe I deserved it all.”

“What?” Diego was shocked. “That’s bullshit, Vanya, and you know it.”

“Why, Diego?” Her voice was stronger now. “I destroyed the world! I killed Mom and Pogo! I…” She trailed off.

“What is it?”

“I told Ben that I don’t deserve to live.” She said quickly. “I’m still not sure.”

“Vanya…” Turning to face her, he grabbed her hand. “please don’t ever say or think that again. You’re our sister, and we love you. We’ve already lost Ben…I can’t lose you too.”

“Thanks, Diego.” Vanya sighed. “God, this day has sucked.”

He nodded. “Seriously.”

Then he looked down at her again. “You gonna be okay?”

Smiling up at him, he could tell she was finally starting to feel better. “You know what? I think so.”

“Then come on,” he stood and reached for her hand, pulling her to a standing position. “I think it’s time we got back to 2019 and find out what we left behind.”

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
